My Little Conduit: Friendship Is inFAMOUS
by Ghosttown1195
Summary: What was a normal day in the small city of North Hay has been turned upside down by a strange orb, now the city is ruled by gangs and strong beings known as conduits. its up to Star Note and her friends to stop them. (Features OCs)


Prologue

Dim morning light shone through the dark curtains of Star Note's room as she shuffled under the covers, her black and blue mane getting messier. "Ugh!" She moaned as she tried to avoid the light, but failed. Finally she gave up and rubbed her aqua colored eyes of sleep and stepped sleepily out of bed. "Ouch" she muttered as she bumped into the door, slowly she open it up and stepped out to the hallway. She walked over to the closest and grabbed her backpack, it was a simple grey single strap bag, with blue trimming. She liked her bag it allowed to have her phone and mini note book with her at all times, well letting her run to hearts content. Gently she pulled the bag over her shoulder and pulled the strap till it tight enough to stay put, "there, damn I'd better get moving" she stated as she glanced at the clock.

Warm morning light shone on her light yellow fur and black and blue feathers as she walked down a path to her bus stop, music filled her ears as she hummed along to the beat. She stood by the side of the road singing to herself, waiting for her bus. Star never understood why she couldn't just fly to school, she was a Pegasus after all. True she live outside of a forest and the city was fairly far away but still. Star stopped her train of thought as she noticed her bus coming closer, the ride was long and boring but it was over. "Finally" she muttered as she stepped outside as walked into the school, her first two classes were boring and third period was cancelled due to an assembly. She hated assemblies, all you did was sit on the hard floor and listen to other ponies bicker over what they wanted or who did what at some event. Star decided to go for a walk around the town.

Letting only her friends know, Star left for a walk around the small city of North Hay. She didn't mind the city but she like the forest better, mostly because of the fresh air and quite rustle of leaves. "Hey!" a familiar voice called snapping her out of her day dream "huh? Oh hey Tech!" Star greeted her friend, who was a light brown colt with matching coloured wings, short dark brown mane and tail, sky blue eyes and twin gear cutie mark. "What are you doing?" he asked in his usual happy tone as he came to a stop, his backpack bouncing on his back, "not much, say I thought you were gonna stay for the assembly" she pointed out to him a confused look on her face as they walked down the street side by side. "I got tired of it, so I came to find you" he said calmly, but Star could see deception in his eyes. "Or… you got kicked out and since I had told you where I was going you came to tag along" she countered his statement with a smug expression on her face. "No… okay maybe yeah I did" he said after a minuet, Star started to laugh quietly. "For what?" she asked him while laughing under her breath, Tech glanced at Star before responding. "Ignoring a teacher and arguing with the vice- principle" he said flatly, a smirk clearly visible on his face.

Star had laughed even more at that, they kept walking warm noon sunlight shining down on them "hey Star what's that?" Tech asked as he spotted an odd sphere shaped object on the ground, which glowed in different places. "Don't know" she replied as she walk closer to it, she cloud feel the power surge from it in waves. "Yeah? Oh hey mom… no, I'm not busy… sure! Okay see you then, bye" Tech voice came from behind Star as she turned to face him, "aw, leaving so soon?" she asked, meeting his goofy grin. "Yeah… you don't mind do you?" he asked her, to which she only shook her head, "okay see ya soon" he said happily as he unfolded his wings and took off in to the sky. "BEEP" Star turned her head to look at the sphere, an LED light showing a countdown clock with less than a minute, "what?! Is it some type of bomb?" she asked herself, panic. "Oh crap, oh crap!" she said as she freaked out and started to run, but she didn't make it far before it blew sending her flying into a building. Her world slow fading from white to black, as she lost conciseness.


End file.
